A Bullying PSA
by N Harmonic
Summary: Summary: Bruce tells you what to do in a situation where you are being bullied. Highschool AU


**A Bullying PSA**

**Summary: Bruce tells you what to do in a situation where you are being bullied. Highschool AU**

**~?~?~?~**

"Dammit Bruce, you can't let this continue," Tony said angrily.

Bruce didn't reply, looking to the ground as Natasha bandaged a cut on his forehead. Every one of the dubbed 'Avengers' gang was in Howard Stark's mansion, though the man was never home. Bruce had been late as he had another run-in with the school bully, Loki.

"I humbly apologize for my brother, friend Bruce," Thor, a Norwegian exchange student, said solemnly.

Bruce gave a wry smile, still not looking at them. "It's not your fault Thor; you're not your brother's keeper," Bruce said gently.

"Hey there's an idea," Clint said, sprawled on an arm chair, "Thor should tell their dad, or better yet, beat the little bastard up ourselves," Clint smirked.

Thor was about to argue No when he was interrupted by the clang of metal on glass.

"I'd advise against that Master Barton," Jarvis, the Stark butler, chucked. "But you _should_ tell an adult."

"Yeah," Steve, an all-out American boy, agreed. "Tell Mr. Coulson, or the principal, Mr. Fury. They'll understand and fix it."

Natasha shook her head. "Bruce just needs to know how to defend himself; the right way."

**~?~?~?~**

Bruce was hunched over, hiding in himself while Clint was in front of him, confident and imposing.

"Stand up tall," Natasha said, fixing his body. "Shoulders up and back, and don't look at the floor."

Bruce looked up and Clint gave a mock flinch as he saw how confident and big the other was.

**~?~?~?~**

Thor was giving Bruce a heavy glare and Bruce was avoiding his eyes.

"Look the bully in the eye; everyone really," Tony said. "Show them you mean business and that you won't back down."

Bruce returned Thor's glare and they shared a growl before Thor laughed merrily, slapping Bruce's shoulder. Bruce flinched but smiled back.

**~?~?~?~**

"Now finally," Steve began, "don't let you anger get ahead of you. Anger is an ugly thing and makes you a different person entirely."

Everyone was watching Tony and Jarvis glare and growl at each other.

"If you think a fight could break out," Natasha said, "be the bigger man and walk away. Find a teacher if need be; no hero business."

Jarvis smiled and walked away, returning to his work while Tony pouted. Tony glanced at his friends.

"Speaking of anger," Tony said. "You could always ask-."

"No," Bruce interrupted. "I'm going to do this would out him. I don't need to bother him with small things like this."

Bruce paused, looking at his friends shyly. "Um… I really appreciate that I could come to you guys, and… thanks."

Everyone smiled. "As friend Tony says, no trouble buddy," Thor said happily.

Clint snorted. "I think you mean no 'problem' man," he corrected.

Thor frowned. "What man? I see no man," he asked in confusion.

"Anyway," Tony interjected. "You're welcome ScienceBro."

"Yeah," Natasha nodded.

"We'll always help you Bruce," Steve said.

Bruce smiled softly, blushing and twiddling his fingers.

**~?~?~?~**

Bruce flinched as suddenly his locker was slammed shut, just barely saving his fingers from being smashed. Bruce glanced at his fights and grimaced at the sight. Loki Odinson sneered at Bruce, shadowed by his 'friends' the Enchantress and her Executioner.

"Hello beast," Loki said in a smooth tone, "still here I see; I'm surprised they haven't arrested you yet."

Bruce barely hid his flinch; he was referring to the horrible temper he had. While seldom activated thanks to medication, he had once gone loose on a teacher for mentioning his father. His teacher hadn't pressed charges out of fear.

Silently, Bruce straightened his posture, standing eye to eye with Loki. He looked the teen in the eye.

"That is in the past Loki," Bruce said calmly. "I'd prefer if you didn't bring it up."

Loki frowned in confusion before it became anger. He leaned in. "Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it?" he asked, fist clenching.

Bruce flinched. A fight? He couldn't. Time to-.

"He'll tell a teacher. Or better yet, find me."

Loki flinched, back away in fear while Bruce was surprised. Bruce looked behind him.

Standing behind Bruce was a large man, taller than the lockers, who was very buff and strong. The man had a mop of black hair and hard emerald eyes. To finish the tough guy image, he was wearing marine fatigues.

"Big brother," Bruce uttered in shock.

The man ignored him in favor of leering at Loki with an intense glare. "Now buzz off," he growled, "Before I show you why they call me Hulk."

Loki flinched and turned away, running; his lackeys already gone. "I'll get you for this Banner!" Loki swore.

Hulk sneered, straightening.

"Hugh," Bruce said softly, looking to the ground. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Baghdad."

Hulk, Hugh Banner, softened as he looked at his brother. "Your principal called my commander and he in turn called me. We've got two weeks to solve this because that was unacceptable," he said sternly.

Bruce frowned. "I'm sorry you're mad. I didn't mean to waste your time," he said meekly.

Hulk's eyes widened before he made eye contact with Bruce. "You are not a waste of time," Hulk looked way, bashful. "The only reason I'm pissed is because you didn't tell me sooner. You're my baby brother Robby, I would have helped you."

Bruce smiled. "Thanks Hughie," he said sincerely.

Hulk huffed with a slight blush. "Whatever," he muttered.

Hulk put his arm on Bruce's shoulders. "Come on, let's get ice-cream," he said.

"Your treat?" Bruce asked, adjusting his glasses.

Hulk snorted. "When isn't it?"

**End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I just gave you four tools to help you with life's jackasses but you've got to remember, they aren't born that way.**

**Example: Loki has troubles at home, being adopted and all.**

**It could be anything but the most important rule is:**

**Be yourself. ****Do not**** let them decide ****who****you****are****.**

**Around middle school, where a person really finds their true self, people made fun of me and I became a depressed, lonely mess. I didn't have friends and I didn't tell my parents so there was no one to tel me to be myself, to stand up for who I am. I didn't find myself until I moved but even today, I can't smile without thinking someone is whispering behind my back.**

**Stand tall and smile. Be who you were born to be.**

**Because baby, God made you that way.**


End file.
